Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Dreaming Of Silent Hill And Alessa Pleading For Her To Come, 17 Year Old Amaris Goes With Her Friend Joanna And Her Boyfriend Darren To Search For The Town Only To Fall In It's Trap. Will They Ever Escape? Birthday Fic For My Friend, BG. No Flamers Please
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter One

Amaris twisted and turned in her single bed, kicking the sheets off.

She was dreaming of a place that was filled with horror and fear.

Silent Hill.

There was a little girl, no older than ten years old, with black eyes and brown hair.

Her name was Alessa.

Flashes of cruetlity, toture and flames appeared all around her.

The town became a ash ridden and barren place with unnatural and terrifying creatures wandering among it.

Though she should've screamed and woke in a sweat, Amaris felt sorry for these people.

Before the dream ended, Alessa came towards her and said: "Please come" over and over again.

Amaris shot up, gasping and holding her pillow in a tight grip, her heart thundering against her chest.

Where the hell did that come from? Why did the little girl want her to go there?

Brushing her hand over her clammy face, her hazel eyes fell on her clock radio. It said half past eight.

"Crap, I'm late for school!" Amaris screamed. She jumped out of bed, opened her door and dashed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Silent Hill? Sounds like something out a horror movie." Said her best friend Joanna.

Amaris nodded her head, the painc was written across her hazel eyes.

She had just explained everything about her dream in a matter of minutes.

"But it isn't. It's real and Alessa wants me to go there, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Amaris cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey babes, what's cooking?" Said a male voice behind the pair. They instanly knew who it belonged to.

Darren, Amaris's jock boyfriend. He was such a doofus yet isn't willing to give her up for a another girl.

"Oh not much other than your girlfriend had a weird dream." Joanna explained, looking at him.

"Aw babes, that sucks majorly." He replied, wrapping his beefy arms across her tiny waist.

Amaris rolls her eyes but accepted the embrace until a mad and dangerous idea appears in her mind.

"Wait a minute, how about we go and find Silent Hill?" She suggested, her eyes widen with hope.

"You what? This place may not exist and anyway, I have a massive test later on this afternoon." Joanna cried, shaking her head.

"Oh, stuff school! It's boring anyway. At least we are having a adventure, right?" Amaris replied, standing up.

"We could totally take my truck!" Darren suggested, pointing at it which looked old and rusty but he was darn proud of it.

Amaris and Joanna looked at him like he was mad or something, it always broke down whenever they went out together.

"Fine, we don't take my truck but what can we use then?" Darren said, then narrowed his eyes at Joanna who was looking through her notes.

Amaris noticed him looking at her, like magic she knew what he was thinking. She turned to face her with a grin across her face.

Joanna looked at the pair of them, instanly understanding what they wanted. "Fine, we'll use my car. But we are not going anywhere until I done this test." She said.

"Excellent, let's meet in the car park after school." Amaris decided. The bell rang as the three dashed inside the building ready for a another day of learning.

* * *

Joanna puffed out a heavy sigh, the tears pouring down her face was visable enough for anyone to notice.

She had failed her test terribly, her teacher shouted and ranted at her for a good twenty minutes.

A heavy and horrid warning was placed on her shoulders that if she didn't pass it next time, there would be severe trouble.

As for Amaris, she couldn't stop thinking about that haunting dream from last night. The pleading words echoed her mind.

She couldn't study, let alone eat. Seeing Alessa's face filled her thoughts, this little girl needed her help badly.

Heading towards Joanna's car, Amaris noticed her sobbing and ripping up every single shred of her hard work letting it blow against the wind.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, bending down to her level. The red F was enough for a answer, a pang of hurt entered her heart.

"I can't do anything right, I hate this stupid condition!" Joanna yelled, brushing her fingers over her long brown hair.

Amaris sighed and hugged her friend tightly, watching her cry like this was upsetting but there was nothing she could do.

Ever since she was a child, Joanna had learning diffculties and not one person in the schools she went to felt anything for her.

She was seriously builled but when Amaris came along, they instanly bonded and became very close friends, no sisters really.

"It's okay, you tried your hardest. That teacher is a asswipe, he ain't worth any of your tears." Amaris said, rubbing her friend's shoulders.

Joanna sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Thanks Amaris." She replied with a weak smile. Before anyone could speak, Darren appeared.

"Hey, ready to ride?" He asked, jumping in the car without opening the door. "God, you are such a jerk!" Amaris moaned, getting up.

He shrugged his shoulders like he did nothing. "Don't worry about it, come on then. Let's go and find this Silent Hill." Joanna said, opening the door.

Putting on their seatbelts and turning on the engine, the car drove in a steady speed heading out of town not noticing the heavy clouds blocking the clear sky.

* * *

With the radio playing on full blast, Amaris, Joanna and Darren were singing along.

It's been a few hours since they left, heading to find Silent Hill.

"So what really happened in your dream, babe?" Darren asked as the song finished.

Amaris explained everything, not leaving a single detail out.

"This Alessa? Is she hot?" He chuckled.

Joanna gasped in outrage while Amaris hit him hard on the arm.

"How dare you? That is not a question you ask your girlfriend now, is it?" She snapped.

"Aw, but I wouldn't want anyone else other than you babe." He replied, leaning for a kiss but she backed away.

"No way! You have totally chessed me off!" Amaris said, sternly.

"I didn't mean it, honest!" Darren pleaded.

"Whatever!" She huffed, staring out of the window.

"Boy, you girls are boring and so moody!" He moaned, getting out his I-pod and listened to loud rap music.

Joanna shook her head while Amaris drew out her book to study her horrifying drawings she did at lunch time.

Alessa was there, arms out wide, her brown hair covering her face. The image unsettled her so she turned the page.

The next one chilled her bones. It was a tall man with a pyramind shaped head, it strangely pulled her yet she couldn't understand the feeling.

"OH MY GOD!" Joanna screamed that grabbed Amaris and Darren's attention.

There in the middle of the road was a young girl, staring right at them not making a single move.

Joanna tried to slow down but it was too late, the car ran right through her that made her lose control and it overturned all by itself.

They screamed and yelled until after the third turn, everything went silent.

Joanna and Darren instanly blacked out but Amaris was still awake.

She tried to breathe but the pain shot up like a thousand needles all over her body.

Moving her eyes to the front, horror went across her face as Alessa stood.

Before Amaris blacked out, she heard the most chilling words: "You Have Come..."

Author's Note: Reviews Are Welcome But Please, No Flames Or Negative Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Two

Several hours later, Amaris slowly awoke. The nagging pain across her head didn't go unnoticed.

She placed a shaky hand at where it hurt, uttering a moan under her breath. That would be sore for a while.

Her eyes searched around the car only to her horror that Darren and Joanna werrn't with her inside.

Not even their stuff was there which was kind of strange. A surge of panic filled her blood and bones.

Unclicking the seatbelt, Amaris opened the door and hopped out calling out their names only to hear her echo back.

Looking up above the sky, it was grey and something was falling down ever so slowly. A bit landed on her cheek.

She gathered it in her hands to her rising terror it was ash! No, she couldn't be there surely? Turning around, the sign pointed the truth.

"Welcome To Silent Hill". Shivers ran up and down her spine like a rushing waterfall, it was like she had finally answered Alessa's pleas.

Not believing it for a second, Amaris got back in the car and tried to turn on the engine which failed every single time. Giving up, she grabs her bag and hopped out of the car again.

Looking at the left of where they came from, the fog was so deep that she wouldn't dare go that way in case nothing was there.

Taking a very deep breath, Amaris headed foward on the search for her friends and perhaps solve this mystery that haunted her dreams.

* * *

Arriving at the barren town, Amaris looked all around her igorning the rising fear that was growing every five seconds.

This place was eeire and ever so silent, it chilled her bones and frozen her blood like ice. She couldn't imagine what happened here.

Suddenly she spots a rushing figure that was coming towards her at a alarming speed, it was too late to back or side away from it.

The figure collasped against Amaris as they landed on the ground with a thump, she looked up to see it was a woman with handcuffs.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, steadily getting off Amaris though her eyes burned at the teenager with caution and wonder.

"I'm Amaris, who are you?" She replied, getting up and brushing off the dust that was on her clothes. "My name is Rose, follow me."

"There you are, godamnit!" Shouted a another woman's voice. Rose cursed under her breath, Amaris stared at her then to the woman who wore police clothing.

"Who are you and why are you in this craphole?" She asked, giving Rose a stern look at the same time. "I'm Amaris and why the hell are you here?" She replied.

"I'm officer Cybil Bennett and I don't like the tone of your voice, madam." Amaris stuck her tongue out at her which luckily Cybil didn't notice.

"You guys are coming with me, let's get out of here." The officer ordered, pushing them back from where Amaris came. "You can't leave here!" Cried out a another woman's voice.

"For crap's sake, who's talking now?" Amaris moaned, turning around to see a familer face before her. It was Dahila, Alessa's mother.

"You!" She pointed at Amaris, her long finger nails were a total gross out. "Why are you here? Stay away from Alessa! She dosen't need any help!" The woman wailed.

Rose and Cybil looked at the teenager with heavy frowns. "But then, why did she plead for me to come here?" Amaris asked, slowly coming towards Dahila.

"She let this town burn, she killed so many people. You don't know the nightmares that linger here." Dahila replied in a warning tone of voice.

Amaris dug out her drawing book from her bag and showed her the disturbing pictures she drew, seeing the woman's eyes widen was a starting point.

"What is your name, child?" Dahila asked, staring at the teenager. "Amaris." She replied. "Mmm, a unusual name indeed but you must leave now."

"I can't! Where are my friends?" She pleaded. For a few moments, a silence fell on the pair until the woman said only one word. "School" Then, she walked away.

Amaris turned to find Rose and Cybil still looking at her in pure horror. "Okay, please explain to me why that old hag knew you and why you did those drawings?" Cybil asked, placing her hands on her hips.

She quickly told and show them everything, then placed the book back in the bag. "I haven't seen the guy with the weird pyramid for his head, if I do I'll kick his ass!" She warned, digging out her gun.

"No! You musn't kill these creatures! If I'm here for a reason, then I must save them from this hell!" Amaris pleaded. "Do you think they have my daughter, Sharon?" Rose asked, holding her necklace.

With a brief nod of the head, the woman cursed once more under her breath. "Dahila said my friends are at a school, I'm going to go and find them. Meet me here on this spot, okay?" Amaris ordered.

"Oh sure, we just stay on this point and maybe get murdered by one of those ugly bastard looking things!" Cybil cried, rising her hands in the air. "Hey, calm down! We encountered them before." Rose said.

"What? You found some?" Amaris asked, looking straight at Rose. "Yes, they didn't have any arms and were oozing out some weird stuff." Rose explained, the painc was in her eyes.

"Right, then head to the nearest safe place you can find and I'll meet you there." Amaris demanded. The women nodded their heads and ran one way while Amaris set off to find the school.

Author's Note: Next Chapter Will Be When Things Really Start Happening!


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Three

Stepping inside the dark and eeire school, Amaris searched it's surroundings.

Deathly silent, even the sound of a pin falling, would break it's unerving presence.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Joanna? Darren? Where are you?" She called out.

"Damn it, Dahila is a lying bitch!" Amaris cursed, stomping her foot on the floor.

A sheet of dust threw up landing at her face, she coughs violently until it disappears.

Suddenly, a flash of someone ran by that grabbed her attention. It looked awfully like Alessa.

"Hello?" Amaris cried, running down the coridoor and entered a classroom where the little girl stood proudly by one desk.

Seeing Alessa right before her very eyes was a chilling sight, she couldn't igorne the trembles of her body.

"Are you Alessa?" Amaris asked, walking very slowly towards the girl. The unnerving stare from those black orbs made her freeze her steps.

"Amaris, save me." was all Alessa said before disappearing like a ghost. It took several moments for Amaris to shake off the trance.

Her eyes fell on the desk where the girl stood, fingernail markings had "Witch" all over it. A pang of dispair entered the teenager's heart.

"Amaris?" Cried out a familer voice. She looked up to see Joanna who looked a little bruised and bloody but she seemed to be okay.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you are okay!" Amaris wailed, rushing to hug her friend in a tight embrace. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"Have you seen Darren?" Amaris asked. "I'm right here." He called out, coming towards the pair. They went to meet him halfway.

"I'm so glad I found you guys, what the hell happened to you?" Amaris asked, taking Darren's hand. Joanna explained the unbelieveable story.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now we have discovered each other, can we get the hell out of here?" Darren suggested. "I argee, let's go." Joanna nodded her head.

"But wait! We can't, I have to save Silent Hill!" Amaris cried. Darren let go of her hand and stared at her like she was mad or on pills or something.

"Are you crazy? We nearly died because of this craphole! I'm leaving and if I have to drag you out of here, so be it!" He snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere, Darren. I'm saving this town and if you don't like it, then tough!" Amaris shouted, pushing him aside to go down the coridoor.

Joanna followed Amaris and stood right in front of her. "I know it sounds mad but I'm staying here too." She decided. A wide smile went across her friend's face.

"WTF? I thought you wanted out of this place?" Darren moaned, stomping towards them. "Well, a girl can change her mind, you know." She replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

He combed his fingers through his hair, cursing and shouting to himself. "Thanks Joanna, I really mean it." Amaris said. "Don't mention it, now let's get out of this school." She replied.

Suddenly, a loud and wailing air raid siren echoed with it's chilling warning. All three had rushing shivers down their spines as the sky was turning from a gloomy grey to a deathly black.

"Follow me!" Amaris cried. She and Darren ran a lot faster than Joanna but luckily, she caught up with them both. They headed to the toilets for a place to hide as the siren faded away.

Like she was in a trance once more, Amaris walked towards one of the toliets to find a man tied up in the most disturbing and gruesome way. There was something in his mouth.

"Don't you dare bite me, asswipe!" She warned as she steadily reached to grab it only for he to bite her but she was quicker by smacking him hard across his face. He instanly let go of her hand.

Igorning the bite marks, she barely managed to see what she had in her hand as the whole place was crumbling and under a dark red eerie glow. Amaris looked at the tied up man who stared right back at her.

Joanna screamed in terror while Darren looked like he was crapping his pants, it was too much for him and soon collapsed in a dead faint. But strangely, Amaris wasn't afraid not one single moment.

Taking out a bottle of water from her bag, she undid the cap and slowly pointed at him. "Here, have this." She said, kindly. Joanna rushed towards her, giving a wtf stare at her friend but Amaris didn't reply.

The man sipped greedily, savouring every single drop until there was nothing left in the bottle. "Thank you." He sighed, a pair of brown/reddish eyes burned into Amaris's orbs. There was something about him...

"What's your name?" She asked, folding her arms. "My name is Colin, I know I must be a terrifying sight to you but I'm not as bad as Xuchilbara." He replied, shuddering. Amaris frowned at the odd name.

"Who's that?" "Someone you should never encounter, he has a pyramind for a face and has a massive sword he drags about around this place." Amaris gasped, she was shocked but strangely in awe.

"So what happened to you?" Joanna asked, stepping closer to Colin. "Alessa. She was the main cause of what happened to me and to Silent Hill, we misjudged that little girl. She didn't deserve the pain."

"What, you knew Alessa?" Amaris asked with concern in her voice. "Yes, I did something so cruel to her. Christabella promised me the money to save my daughter who was going blind if I molest Alessa only for her to betray me. If you find Christabella, don't trust her for a single moment." He explained.

Though Amaris should be angry and disgusted at Colin's actions, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Please tell me what really did happen here." She pleaded.

So Colin told the pair of the terror, the sickening pain Alessa went through, the fire that killed many and how this place is still haunted by the horrific events.

Amaris and Joanna were moved by this chilling story, it drove Amaris to save this town even more while Joanna was shaken and upset over poor Alessa.

Suddenly, large scrapping sounds came dangerously close to the toliets. "What the hell is that?" Darren said in a loud voice as he started to stirr from his faint.

"Keep him quiet!" Colin cried. "Darren, shut up!" Amaris said. But it was too late. A terrifying massive sword pierced through the door, everyone screamed except one.

Amaris stood up and watched Xuchilbara kick down the door, his pyramid head was a terrifying sight to anyone else but to her, she wasn't afraid which was extremly strange.

Darren looked on in horror, just what the hell was his girlfriend doing? "Babe, get away from the pschyo!" He cried but she didn't listen. Joanna gave him a look that made him shut up.

Amaris stood just a few meters from the tall and horrifying man, her eyes looking up and down at him. By now, he would have done her in but why did he stop at this girl?

Slowly lifting her hand, she waited for anything to happen. But before he could rise his own, shots were fired at his head. It broke the trance between the pair.

"Get some of this, dirt ass!" Yelled Cybil as she pulled the trigger several times. Xuchilbara turned around, rising his massive sword but the air raid siren wailed once more.

"NO! NOT NOW!" Amaris cried as she watched him and Colin fade away along with the darkness until everything was back to normal. She sunk to her knees and began to sob.

Joanna rushed to her side, comforting her friend. "What the hell is her problem?" Cybil asked, pulling Darren up from the floor. Rose entered in the room, her eyes instanly fell on Amaris.

"Leave her alone, Cybil." She ordered, rushing to her side. The teenager looked at Rose, the softness in her eyes calmed her trembling body and stopped her flow of tears.

"Come with us, there's a place we discovered that is safe before the air raid siren came." She said, offering her hand which Amaris took. Rose helped her up off the floor.

Not a another word was uttered, what just happened filled their minds yet none could bear to bring it up as a subject to talk about as they exited the school and headed on forward.

Author's Note: Like? Please Review! Next Chapter We Will Meet Christabella And A Love Interest For Joanna. Ideas In This Chapter Are From My Best Friend BG, Thank You For Them!


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Four

Rose, Cybil, Joanna, Darren and Amaris walked towards a large building that looked very much like a church.

Everything was still and silent, the ash had stopped coming out of the sky and night was about to fall.

Amaris was thinking back at the toilets in the school: Colin explaining everything broke her heart.

But when she saw Xuchilbara, it strangely healed and she wanted him to reappear once more.

"Babe, are you okay?" Darren asked, wrapping a arm over her shoulders. She looked at him deeply.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She replied, it wasn't a lie though. "I thought that evil thing was going to get you. Lucky Cybil saved us." He said with a chuckle.

Amaris turned away from him, feeling a pang of hurt hover over her. "It wasn't going to hurt me." She whispered to herself.

* * *

As they entered the church, the small gathering of people inside went deathly quiet.

A much older woman, Amaris instanly knew it had to be Christabella, walked towards them.

"Ah, you must be our new visitors. Welcome, come inside from the cold of night." She said.

But once Amaris stepped inside, Christabella hissed and pointed a long finger at her.

"I don't trust you, whoever you are, but you are welcome in this place for now." She warned.

Amaris swallowed, lowering her gaze at her and went to sit right away from anyone.

Joanna went to sit beside her, a massive frown was across her face.

"What the hell was that about?" She whispered.

"I don't know, maybe she could sense something about me." Amaris replied, looking at her best friend.

"Mmm, there's something really creepy in this place. It has to be some religious cult here." Joanna said, eyeing up the unusual objects.

Amaris studied them, a massive chill ran down her spine. "Remember, don't trust Christabella at all. Colin knows the real truth." She warned.

Joanna nodded her head and turned to look at what was going on.

Rose was talking to Christabella, perhaps about her daughter Sharon's whereabouts.

Darren and Cybil were wandering about, igorning the curious and leery gazes at the townspeople.

But someone caught her eye just a few meters from where she and Amaris was sitting.

All she could see was a pair of ice-blue eyes and a arrgoant but handsome face pointing right at her.

Something about him gave her a rush of shivers up and down her spine.

"I see you looking at him." Amaris teased.

Joanna spun her head to her with a frown across her face.

"No, I'm not!" She cried, though she was lying.

Amaris rose her eyebrows.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna have a walk about."

Joanna watched her walk towards the stranger, she mouthed her protests but it was too late.

The mysterious man followed Amaris to where Joanna sat, he was a lot taller than she first thought.

"I'll just leave you guys to it." She said, waving at her friend and headed to where Darren was.

Joanna looked into those icy eyes, a smirk began to form on his lips.

"Er hi." She said, nervously.

"Hello." He replied in a very good American accent.

"So do you live in Silent Hill?" She asked.

"Not exactly, I had a acident and wound up here a few weeks ago. Luckily these people helped me out, especially Christabella." He explained.

"Ah I see. My name's Joanna." She stood, offering her hand.

"Jason." He shook it, his fingers lightly touching her skin which caused a fire to burn all over her.

* * *

Amaris watched Joanna and the mysterious man chat like they knew each other from the moment they said hello.

It was nice to see her friend get a man, she was far too worked up with work and her condition which deeply affected it.

Perhaps this guy could be the one, who knows?

She turned to Darren who was chatting to Cybil, it looked obvious he was trying to chat her up.

Rolling her eyes, she thought back of Colin and Xuchilbara.

How she wished the air raid siren would go off again but it's been a while now and it hasn't come on.

Suddenly bored of just standing there, Amaris bumped in Christabella who had a shiftly look on her face.

"There's something about you, child. Something disturbing. I better get it out of you very soon." She said in a uneasy tone of voice.

"Er no thanks, I'm fine." She replied with a false grin and walked away.

Then, the wailing of the air raid siren echoed all around the town.

Amaris ran to the double door and slammed her weight against them so they could open.

Christabella screamed "Get her back in here NOW!" But not once person moved, who would dare venture out there?

Joanna noticed her friend running out, she said a quick farewell to Jason who was quite a charmer and she really liked him, to join Amaris.

As for Darren, he was failing miserabally to woo Cybil, he hardly cared or noticed what just happened. What a jerk!

* * *

"Amaris, where the hell are you going?" Joanna cried, trying her hardest to catch up with her.

"I'm going back to the school to save Colin and may see Xuchilbara." She replied, stopping.

"Is this what you were planning while we were at the church?" Joanna asked.

"So what if I did? I have to get him out of that trap." Amaris replied, in a annoyed tone.

The darkness overcame the pair, the unsettling feeling was rising with each passing second.

Digging out a torch from her backpack, the light instanly fell on what looked awfully like Xuchilbara only there was something different.

He had a sword, this one had a speare. The way he looked at them both was dangerous and threatening.

"RUN!" Amaris cried, grabbing Joanna's hand and dashed back inside the school. They headed towards the girl's toilets once more.

"Girls, what are you doing back here?" Colin asked, his eyes widened at the sharp knife Amaris got out to cut off the trap he was in.

"Please don't release me!" He pleaded but she didn't listen. He landed on the floor, moaning in pure agony.

"Come on, I'm setting you free. Let's try and walk." Amaris said, helpping him off the ground and exited out of the room.

But once they reach towards the coridoor, Xuchilbara was standing there in their way. "It's because I screamed!" Colin moaned.

"Don't worry, we are getting out of here." Joanna reassured him. "Hold him." Amaris ordered, letting Colin go so she could walk towards the towering and disturbing beast of a man.

"Do you remember me?" She asked. There was no reply, only a slight nod of the head. She lifted her hand slowly. He dropped his sword which landed with a almightly clank so he could rise his own.

Colin and Joanna watched in shock and awe, how can this horrifying yet beautiful moment happen if she wasn't afraid or running from fear?

He couldn't deny the feelings he thought were long dead, jealously and love for this unusual teenager.

Like it wasn't real, a voice appeared in Amaris mind asking: "_Why are you here?"_

_"_Because I'm saving everyone, especially you. Because I can." She replied instanly.

Author's Note: Like? Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Five

While Joanna and Amaris helpped Colin to walk towards the church, something made him snap and push the girls off him.

"There's no way I'm going in there, especially if Christabella's in there!" He demanded, pointing at the building.

"Oh stop being such a baby, she's a woman for pete's sake!" Amaris moaned, taking his hand and dragged him on.

"Hey, what the hell is the matter with you?" Joanna asked, catching up with them.

"Nothing, alright? I just wish I could stay back at the school and talk to Xuchilbara a little more." Amaris admitted.

"I don't like that guy, even though he isn't killing us, I still feel unsettled." Colin said, shuddering at the thought of it.

"Well, I thought it would be best to get him into safety before the air raid siren went off. You'll see him, Amaris. I know it." Joanna reassured her.

"Thanks Jo, sorry if I shouted at you." Amaris said with a small grin. "No worries." She replied.

Amaris turned away and thought back just a few minutes ago with Xuchilbara.

* * *

She was alone with him.

This is what she wanted.

She demanded Joanna to stay outside with Colin for a bit while she talked to Xuchilbara a little more.

"Who are you really?" Amaris asked but he didn't reply.

"Stupid me, he ain't got a mouth! I'm such a idiot!" She screamed, stomping her foot.

Suddenly he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder that made her stop instanly.

Looking up at the towering man, she couldn't deny a firey spark shot through her body.

Could he feel it too? Somehow, Amaris hoped in the deepest part of her heart that he did.

Then, that invisable voice reappeared in her mind saying: "_Let me show you who I am..."_

Like magic, the school faded away replacing it with a beautiful house just on the horizon.

On a hill, a young woman with golden hair stood with her hand shielding her eyes from the bright sunshine.

Xuchilbara turned Amaris around to see a handsome man walking up the pathaway, she knew from that moment that the man was him.

Stunned by his male beauty, he had unusual eyes and raven hair that was a little long just touching his shoulder blades.

The warm and enchanting smile melted Amaris's heart.

He dashed to wrap his strong arms across the blonde woman, spining her around and around. They were lovers, very passionate lovers.

A pang of jealousy appeared, Darren never showed that kind of love to her at all in their relationship.

Tears began to prickle her eyes, luckily Xuchilbara changed the scene before Amaris had a break-down.

Only this scene to be much, much worse. He had kids, two boys and a little girl.

She turned away from it.

"Please, enough!" Amaris cried.

Xuchilbara heard her bidding, the scene changed.

The sounds of blood-curling screams grabbed her attention instanly, her eyes widened in pure horror.

He was a part of the burning of Alessa, the anger and rage in his once beautiful eyes were terrfiying.

Then the girl looked straight at him, he stopped what he was doing at that very moment.

"You're family will suffer!" She hissed before succumbing to the flames.

Realising of what he had done, the man dashed to go and find his family.

But when he returned home, he yelled like a injured animal.

A man that looked very much like his twin had murdered his family with a sharp speare.

Fuelled with revenge, they battled with he using a sword that hung over the fireplace.

Suddenly everything went to black.

Amaris somehow knew what happened next without having to see it.

She looked at Xuchilbara who placed his hand on his head.

"My God, I can't believe what I just saw! Amaris said, trying to gather her breath back.

"_Now you know." _The voice replied.

She slowly put a comforting hand on his, he lowered it to link his fingers with hers.

"I will save you and everyone here in Silent Hill, this is what I was sent out to do." Amaris said, determinedly.

Xuchilbara nodded slightly.

A moment of silence passed between them, it was sweet and gentle.

Suddenly, the double doors slammed open to reveal a panting Joanna.

"Amaris, I think it's time to go back to the church before the air siren comes." She suggested.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She watched her friend go back outside and turned to look at Xuchilbara.

"I will see you again, I promise." Amaris said, lifting her other hand to touch his pyramid head.

Xuchilbara somehow leaned against it, that shocked her to the very core.

She couldn't possiably be having feelings for him, could she?

"Goodbye, for now." Amaris said with a shaky voice, lowering her hands and ran outside.

Joanna and Colin came to see her, tears were running down the teenager's face.

"What's the matter?" They asked Amaris.

"Nothing, come on. Let's get back." She replied, sniffing.

The girls wrapped Colin's arms over their necks and began their walk along the dark.

* * *

Amaris felt the pang of tears reappearing again, she had to stop being such a crybaby.

As they reached to the church, one of the doors opened and someone came out running towards them.

It was Jason which made Joanna smile ever so brightly.

"I'm glad you're back." He said, looking only at her.

"Yeah, so am I." She replied.

"Who's he?" He asked, turning his gaze at Colin.

"He's someone who's injured, we discovered him on the street." Amaris explained.

"Right, let me help you then." Jason offered to overtake the girl's help so he wrapped Colin in his strong arms which Joanna admired while Amaris rolled her eyes though she was happy for her friend.

"Let's get back inside." He said.

Three went into the church while Amaris stood and looked at the black place.

The air raid siren went off, she sighed heavily.

Turning her heel, Amaris went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Six

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Christabella cried, pointing her witch finger at the four that came inside the church.

"Christabella, you bitch. You money owning harlot, still around you evil old hag?" Colin said with a sneer.

"How dare you free him? She snapped her head at Amaris who looked at her with a massive frown across her face.

Cybil, Rose, Darren and the rest of the townspeople went to find out what was going on only for the people to have horror written in their eyes.

They knew Colin, he molsted Alessa all those years ago and was a major part of what happened in Silent Hill.

"Because he deserves to be free, just like everyone else especially Alessa." Amaris replied cofidently.

"Babe, what the hell are you thinking? Where were you actullay?" Darren asked, coming to place his warm hands on her cold arms.

"So you finally noticed that I was gone then?" She said, with added sarscam.

"Don't be like that. This guy is dangerous, Christabella warned us to not be anywhere near him!" He cried.

"I think you got mixed up, Darren. It's HER you should stay away from." Amaris said, pointing right at her.

"Don't listen to her lies, my child. She's a witch, just like Alessa." Christabella said in a soothing voice.

"Darren, she's putting poison in your ear. Just like everyone else here, they followed her and look what happened. This town went to crap!" Amaris reassured him.

But he let go of her, shaking his head.

"Somehow I do and don't believe you, Amaris. I can't shake the feeling that you are being unfaithful to me." He said, sadly.

A massive frown went across her face.

"What on earth are you talking about? More lies again, don't believe her!" Amaris cried.

"Ha! By the looks of things, you were holding Pyrmaid Head's hand!" Shouted one of the townspeople.

Hurt appeared in Darren's eyes.

"Please don't tell me that's true!" He pleaded quietly.

"It is true, Darren. She's here to save us, all of us from this constant hell. You know that." Colin said.

"What is really going on?" Christabella butted in, pushing poor Darren aside like he was a rag doll and stood in front of Amaris.

"I'm saving this town from this constant hell, Alessa pleaded with me to come here and rescue everyone that is lingering wanting help." She explained, confidently.

Darren stood by Christabella, one look in his eyes was enough to say: The relationship was over for good. Whatever they had was dead.

"You.. WITCH!" She screamed, slapping Amaris with such force she landed on the ground.

Joanna dashed to her side, slowly picking her up.

"How dare you hurt this girl? She's done so much more than you will ever do!" Colin cried.

Christabella burned a unsettling stare right at him but he didn't back down.

"What right have you got to say anything to me, you bastard scum?" She said in a uneven tone of voice.

"I say he has a right." Rose replied, standing beside them.

"So do I." Cybil said, joining them.

"Me too." Joanna said.

"And I." Jason said, turning his head to wink at her which made Joanna blush majorly and Amaris rolled her eyes.

"Mmm, six against thirty people. You have no chance." Christabella said with a sneer.

"Make that thirty one." Darren said, with a grunt.

Amaris looked at him, he was lost under that evil bitch's spell.

"Take these betrayers and witches downstairs, let the nightmares within slaughter them all." Christabella ordered.

Several beefy men charged at them, Cybil got out her gun and spoke in a foul langague that wasn't worth repeating.

Amaris managed to pull a few punches, Joanna did some kicks, Colin tricked others, Jason made some kartate moves that didn't go unnoticed for Joanna.

The battle lasted for ten whole minutes, every man was knocked out which shocked Christabella and impressed everyone that fought.

"It's impossiable!" The woman screamed, stamping her foot.

"Not really, we worked together, that's why." Colin replied with a smirk across his face.

He looked at Amaris who was looking at him, a warm smile appeared in her beautiful face. It made his heart leap.

But without anyone noticing, Darren went to smack Amaris over her head with a heavy object which made her fall to the ground.

"Good work, my child. I'm proud of you joining with us." Christabella said with a evil grin.

"AMARIS!" Colin cried, rushing to her side.

The anger burning in his eyes slightly unsettled Christabella and Darren but it didn't last long.

"Take them all down the lift, every single ones of these betrayers and witches will suffer down there!" She ordered.

More men that were less beefy grabbed them all in a uncomfortable grip, Cybil struggled and fought to get them off her but unfortanly they knocked her out to just shut her up.

Joanna was separted from Jason, she screamed and pleaded for him to not let her go but no-one answered her cries.

Amaris was thrown on one of the men's backs, a leery hand was on her butt which mad Colin rage with intense jealousy.

Rose was dragged away, even using a few curse words from Cybil at Christabella.

Darren watched it unfold, not feeling a sign of regret of what just happened.

Amaris deserved every bit of punishment for what she has done, he hoped that she rotted in that hell he only took a glance at.


	7. Chapter 7

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Seven

Amaris awoke with a nagging pain across her head.

She looked around to see only Rose and Colin that were with her.

"Ugh, where is everyone and where are we?" She asked, groggly.

The pair noticed her and dashed to her side instanly.

"We are in the lowest parts of the hosptail, I'm not sure where everyone else went." Colin explained.

Amaris feared the worst for Joanna, Jason and Cybil.

"My God, we have to find them!" She cried, stepping up only to stumble at the agony that shot through her.

"Damn it, Darren really hit you hard huh?" Rose said, softly.

Amaris looked at her in horror.

"No way, he wouldn't do that." She protested.

"I'm afraid he did." Colin said, sadly.

She spun her head to face him, he wasn't lying.

"So he's joined with Christabella, I guess?" Amaris asked.

"By the looks of it, yes. She has a power to comand people to become bad, no wonder most of townspeople are violent." Colin replied.

"What do we do then? I need to find Sharon fast." Rose said.

"We better get out of here before Dark Alessa comes." Colin suggested.

"Huh? Dark Alessa? Is there two sides with her?" Amaris asked him.

"She's very dangerous, she would instanly kill anyone that dares venture here so I think it's best we find a way out of here." He explained.

"Oh, I don't think so." Said a creepy voice.

The three turned to see Dark Alessa standing there with rage in those terrifying eyes of hers.

"Just what are you doing here and why is he free?" She asked, pointing straight at Colin.

"When you tie someone's hands on their heads, make better use with something else than razor wire." Amaris replied, digging it out of her backpack and showing her.

A slight smile went across her face, it stunned them all.

"I like you, Amaris." She said, still grinning.

"Hey, how the hell do you know my name?" She snapped.

"Oh, my good side knows a awful lot." She replied, stepping dangerously close to them.

"Do you know where Sharon is?" Rose asked, opening her necklace and showing her the picture inside.

"Mmm, why should I tell you a thing? You're a adult, they are demons." Dark Alessa hissed at her.

"Oi, leave her alone. She was just asking her a question." Amaris said, standing up for Rose.

"Watch yourself, Amaris." She warned, burning a angry gaze at her.

"Well, at least reply to the woman's question, then." Amaris cried, rising her hands in the air.

"Very well. Sharon is with Christabella, she's going to burn." Dark Alessa replied, staring straight at Rose who collapsed on her kness and began to cry.

"Don't worry, we will save her." Amaris said, comforting her.

"Oh, I don't think so. How are you going to escape?" Dark Alessa teased.

"If you don't shut up, I'll tie this wire over your mouth!" Amaris hissed at her.

Colin tensed, waiting for the worst to come out of the little girl, only none came.

Amaris turned to Rose, her tears were rolling down her face in a fast pace.

"It's okay, she will be alright I promise you." She said, softly.

Rose looked at the teenager, the hope in her eyes was enough for to stop crying.

"Thank you Amaris." She whimpered.

She nodded her head, then helped Rose off the floor and looked straight at Dark Alessa.

"Tell us a way out of this hole now." Amaris demanded.

"Only if you listen to my story." Dark Alessa said, folding her arms.

The teen puffed out a annoyed sigh.

"Look, we don't have long. Her daughter is going to die, I need to find my friends and save this town from this ever-lasting hell. Your story will have to wait."

Dark Alessa stared coldly at her, then shut her eyes.

"Fine, there is a door at the very end of the room. Good luck in saving Silent Hill, if you do. I don't have much hope for you." She said, reopening her eyes only to not have rage in them.

Colin frowned at Amaris.

"I think it's a trick." He whispered to her.

"We have to go ahead with it, even if it is or not." She muttered back.

"Thank you, Dark Alessa. We will go now." Amaris said, out loud.

The girl stepped aside, watching them walk right past her with a evil grin across her face.

She won't do anything, for now. But a plan was forming in her mind, one that would cause more chaos.

* * *

"Amaris, can I have a word before we leave this place?" Colin said.

They were near the exit at long last after walking along the darkness for a good twenty minutes.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Um, I would like it in private if you don't mind, Rose." He replied, looking at her.

"Fine, I'll go through the doors and wait for you." She said with a faint smile.

They watched her leave, then they were alone. Just the two of them.

"Amaris, er. I... um." He began, struggling with the right words that were in his mind.

"What is it, Colin?" She said, igorning her raging inpatience burning inside of her.

"I... think you are very brave in doing this." He uttered, cursing himself of not saying the real truth.

A wide grin went across her face.

"Meh, Alessa called me, I'm here so I might as well try." She said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But there's something about you Amaris that I can't deny, a feeling that I should igorne but can't."

"What feeling?" She asked, rising a eyebrow.

"It's.. just.. I-" Before he spoke a another word, a blood curling scream came from the exit.

Amaris and Colin stormed through the doors to find Rose hugging her daughter and Cybil came towards them.

"Sorry about the scream, just wanted to grab you attention." She said with a sly grin.

"How did you find her?" Rose asked, looking at the police woman.

"Dunno, I was wandering through this crap hole until I heard some crying until I discovered her hiding in one of the rooms." She explained.

"Wait, she might be Alessa. I have to be sure." Amaris said, butting in the reunion.

"It's Sharon, I know it!" Rose cried, hugging her daughter even tighter.

"But you don't know that." Colin replied, with added caution.

Amaris cupped the child's tear stained face, the innocence could be a lie and so was the fear in her eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"S... Sharon." The girl replied.

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief as she rocked her back and forth.

Amaris went to stand next to Colin and looked straight at him.

"What do you think?" She said.

"It may be her, it may be Alessa. I'm just not sure." He said, digging his fingers through his hair.

"Well, whoever she is, we have to find Joanna and Jason and then get the hell out of here." Amaris decided.

So the five carried on walking.

Author's Note: Next Chapter They Will Find Joanna But Where Is Jason?


	8. Chapter 8

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Eight

Joanna hugged her legs against her chest.

Tears were flowing down her face like a never ending waterfall.

They had taken her away from Amaris and Jason.

She feared for them both: one was her friend and the other could be the love of her life.

This dark and unfriendly place freaked her out with each passing second.

She didn't dare venture from the spot she was on, someone would come and find her.

Would they? Somehow, Joanna began to seriously doubt it.

* * *

Colin watched Amaris chatting to Sharon like they were long lost sisters or something.

He couldn't deny that what he was seeing was a bittersweet moment but deep inside, it angered him.

That child broke the tender moment he shared with her, if there was no screams he would pour out his true feelings to her.

But did she really feel the same for him? The way she looked at Xuchilbara was not something of friendship at least accourding to him.

"What are you thinking about handsome?" Cybil shattered the train of thought as he turned to look at the blonde policewoman.

"Oh nothing." He replied, showing a fake smile.

"Don't lie, I know you like her. I can see it in your eyes." She said with a smirk.

Drats, how could she know that?

He looked away from her, cursing bitterly to himself.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Colin. There's something about her that would catch any guy's eye, her doofus of a boyfriend dosen't count."

"Look, I don't want this conversation right now so let's end it, alright?" He snapped, burning a intense gaze at Cybil.

Amaris, Sharon and Rose stopped to see what was going on. Colin turned to them, the frowns across their faces gave him a icy chill.

"What's the matter, guys?" Amaris asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, let's carry on." Colin replied, showing yet a another false smile.

"Cybil?" Rose asked, looking right at her.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Come on, I want out of this craphole." She replied.

Amaris and Rose werrn't fools, lies were in their eyes but it would go unnoticed for now.

* * *

Did it seem possiable?

Was that voices just now?

Joanna thought one of them sounded awfully like Amaris.

She slowly got up, her legs trembling like jelly.

Her eyes looked out, searching for any kind of life.

But when she turned her head, pure horror was across her face.

The evil twin of Xuchilbara was walking along the eeire coridoor, sliding his spear along the floor.

It's unsettling scrapping noise made her run back to hide only to trip over something loud.

"Oh crap!" Joanna cursed.

She could hear it coming dangerously close now, her heart was at the back of her throat.

Was she going to die?

Closing her eyes, she silently prayed that this monster would go by without noticing her.

But it was in vain as it stood there, all mencing and terrifying.

Rising the spear up high, she let out a long and almightly scream that echoed the hollow walls.

"Oi, get away from her!" Amaris cried.

The evil twin spun around to see the teen, standing there, all alone with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah that's right, leave her be. Have me instead!"

"No Amaris, don't do this!" Joanna shouted.

Tempation proved too much for the monster, it seemed like all it's dreams came true today.

Stomping towards Amaris in a frightening manner, Joanna stepped out of the room to see Colin, Rose, Cybil and Sharon join her.

"She's going to get killed!" She cried, bitting down her nails.

"She's not. Look closely." Colin said, pointing straight behind Amaris.

There stood Xuchilbara in all of his powerful glory, his sword held up high.

It was a battle between twins, one will die while the other will remain.

Amaris stood aside, watching it unfold before her very eyes.

It seemed unreal to meet up with Xuchilbara just a little while back but it didn't matter.

She was thankful he was here, protecting them instead of killing them.

With several slices, Xuchilbara the good stabbed Xuchilbara the bad killing him for good.

Silence filled the air for many minutes, not one of them thought it was possiable but it was.

Xuchilbara walked towards Amaris, holding the spear in his bloody hands, he soon gave it to her.

"For me?" She said.

A slight nod came from him.

"Perhaps this could be the weapon for Christabella." She suggested.

Joanna, Colin, Sharon, Rose and Cybil came to join the pair.

"Are you okay, Amaris?" Joanna asked, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Hell yeah, how about you?" She answered, pulling her aside to gather some air.

"Fine but have you seen Jason anywhere?" Joanna asked them all but they shook their heads.

Despair filled her bones, just where was he?

"Don't worry Joanna, we will find him and stop Christabella." Amaris said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She slightly smiled at Amaris but it didn't seem enough for her.

"Xuchilbara, do you know the way out of here?" She asked him.

He pointed at the direction where his evil twin came from.

"That must be the way, let's go guys!" Amaris ordered.

It didn't go unnoticed to Colin that she was holding Xuchilbara's hand.

A feeling was rushing through his vains, surely it wasn't... jealously?


	9. Chapter 9

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Nine

Amaris decided that everyone should have a fifteen minute break from walking.

Rose was still hugging her daughter, not once did she let her go which was quite a sweet sight

Cybil was watching them, pangs of affections and what ifs filled her mind until she shook them away.

Joanna stared in the dark distance, wondering upon wondering if Jason was okay and would they ever find him.

She promised herself not to cry like a baby as she was a very strong person but deep down, her heart was weeping.

Amaris looked at her sadly, all what happened in a matter of hours was her own fault. She badly blamed herself.

A pair of hands touched her shoulders, she turned to see it was Xuchilbara behind her. A smile went across her face.

Colin saw this in disgust, how could a human be in love with a thing that has a pyrmind for a head? It bothered him massively.

"Jealous, are we?" Cybil teased. He burned a intense gaze at her that made her shut up throughout the break.

But when he looked back at Amaris and Xuchilbara, they were dancing! There was no music playing anywhere near them!

He dug his nails in his palms, setting a trail of blood flowing down to the floor. Cybil noticed it, she knew it wasn't her right to butt in anymore.

Joanna turned her gaze to her friend and Xuchilbara, they looked so strangely perfect for each other. It stunned her for a moment until happiness took over.

Amaris didn't noticed that several pairs of eyes were watching her sway with him, all that mattered was being in his arms.

She gently laid her head against his chest, carefully not catching his head, the feel of his heartbeat soothed her that she slowly shut her eyes.

Rose thought back of her husband, the man she deeply loved and adored. Though she was glad to find her daughter, she missed him to a point that she quietly burst into tears.

"What's the matter, mama?" Sharon asked, studying the waterdroplets fall down her mother's face. "I just want to get out of here, that's all." Rose lied, showing a fake smile.

It wasn't enough for the little girl, she knew the real truth in those passionate eyes. A pang of despair entered in her heart, she too missed her father and longed to be in his arms.

But it was enough for Joanna, she got up and walked away holding her head up high so she couldn't let any tears flow down her face. No-one noticed her disappear back in the darkness.

* * *

She was a fool to leave them like that but she couldn't deny the bitter tearing of her heart. Amaris had her first kiss and a fair share of boys that wanted her.

As for Joanna, not one was interested to her charms or her friendly outlook. But they were afraid of her sudden attack of anger if anyone annoyed or badmouthed her.

Then again, they werrn't attrative and school work was more important. Until her eyes fell on Jason, that very moment changed everything for perhaps the better at last.

But now, he was gone. Somewhere in this hellish blackness that she alone must search through, Amaris was in too deep with Xuchilbara to really care and none of the others understood.

Wandering through the long and eeire coridoor, she took out a pocket torch and turned it on. Wrong move. Several female nurses came to live, moving in the most disturbing way.

Joanna screamed, her mind demanding her body to move but it just couldn't. Chills raced up and down her spine as they were coming alarming close to her, knifes were in their hands.

Then, they started to dance? The movements looked awfully like Michael Jackson's Thriller video which was captail A for Awesome. She frowned at this strange event before her.

Circling around her, Joanna dug her nails in her palms fearing for the worst. But they stepped aside to reveal Jason, standing there looking ever so swoon-worthy.

"Turn off your light!" He demanded which she did instanly. The nurses stopped at once, relief washed over the pair. Without a second longer, Joanna ran to his open arms.

"I thought you were dead!" She wept, burying her face against his neck. "So did I but I'm here now." He replied, the gentle stroking of her hair calmed her down slowly.

After a few minutes, Jason pulled away from the embrace. "Come, let's go find the others. They are probably worried about you." He said in that beautiful voice of his.

A simple nod of her head was a good enough answer. They ran, pass the frozen nurses, down the coridoor she came through. What they didn't notice was a pair of eyes looking at them.

* * *

"Where the living hell were you?" Amaris cried, throwing her hands in the air. Everyone looked at Joanna like she was a bad girl, the feeling was uncomfortable.

"I went to go and find Jason, that's where I was!" She shouted, holding his hand ever so tightly. Though they were pleased to see he was found, they were still angry at her.

"It's dangerous here, you could've been killed!" Rose said, picking up Sharon from the floor as she was getting restless of just standing there.

"Look, it's alright now. I found her, we are here now so why don't we carry on walking and get out of here?" Jason suggested, burning his gaze at her then to the teen.

Amaris sighed heavily. "Fine, he's right. Come on, let's get moving." So they carried on until they finally found a way out only to discover they were in really deep crap.


	10. Chapter 10

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Ten

It was some time later that the gang were finally out of the hosptail until Dark Alessa appeared.

"Gah, it's pschyo bitch!" Cybil cried, drawing out her gun and pointed at her.

"Hey, don't shoot her!" Amaris shouted, placing her hand over the weapon.

"She's good, I like her firey sprit." Dark Alessa teased.

Amaris turned to face the girl.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"Well, I would like to say well done for getting out of the hosptail. I didn't have much hopes of any of you surriving but I guess I was wrong."

Her dark eyes fell on Xuchilbara then onto the speare in Amaris's other hand.

"Have you killed it's twin?" Dark Alessa asked, pointing at the weapon.

"HE did, not it." Amaris replied sternly.

"Now I am impressed. A big monster like it would go ahead and kill it's twin." The girl chuckled.

"Are you sure I can't shoot this bitch?" Cybil demanded.

"No, you heard from Amaris." Joanna butted in.

The policewoman looked at her with a sneer but said no more.

"Look, you didn't answer my question. What do you want now?" Amaris repeated.

Dark Alessa stared at the teen, a smirk went across her face.

"I guess you are heading to the church and killing Christabella, right?" She began.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well, you can't."

Amaris frowned.

"Huh? Why not?" She asked.

"Er, look at the people around you. There's no way Christabella will let you in with these monsters." The girl pointed at Xuchilbara.

"Dark Alessa is right, Amaris. We must find a way to get in there." Colin said.

"Then, we must make a plan." Amaris demanded.

"I've got one. It's dangerous but I reckon it will work." Dark Alessa said.

"Go on."

"How about I possess her other there?"

Her small finger pointed directly at Rose.

"No way are you possessing me! I won't do it!" She cried.

"But you must, Rose! If it's the only way of getting in the church!" Amaris pleaded.

"What about Sharon. Who will look after her?"

"I will." Joanna stepped in with a confident smile.

Amaris nodded at her friend with aproveal.

"Well, I guess if it's to save everyone, then I got to do it." Rose said.

"Thank you Rose, it will be worth it. I promise." Amaris said, patting her on the back.

The woman smiled at the teenager then walked towards Dark Alessa.

"Now, you must stay here until everyone in the church is gone apart from Christabella. Don't move." She ordered.

With that, Dark Alessa entered Rose and instanly possessed her.

The sudden change was terrifying, the stilliness was unsettling.

Amaris and the others watched as Rose/Dark Alessa headed towards the church in a slow walk.

Sharon began to weep for her mother, Joanna picked her up and calmly soothed her.

Cybil shook her head in disbelief.

"What if the bitch is lying to us?" She asked.

"She won't, I know Alessa a lot more than any of you do." Colin replied.

Amaris wrapped herself in Xuchilbara's arms, a sight that deeply angered Colin to the core.

They saw Rose/Dark Alessa open the church door and stepped inside.

All they had to do now was wait.

* * *

It wasn't long until high-pitched screams came from the church.

"Everyone, get ready to attack!" Amaris cried, holding the heavy speare even tighter.

The door burst open, the yells of "She's alive!" echoed all around them.

"NOW!" Amaris shouted as they charged towards them.

They fought their way through, some were tougher than others but they managed to surrender without causing bloodshed.

The gang burst in the church to find Rose, innocent Alessa, Darren and Christabella there.

"You think you can beat me, girl? NEVER!"

The woman ran right towards Amaris like a mad woman.

She prepared the speare, aiming at Christabella's heart.

"NO!" Screamed Colin as he pushed her aside to feel the sharp blade enter him.

"YOU BITCH!" Amaris yelled, punching Christabella fully in the face.

She landed on the floor.

Joanna and Jason went to Rose who opened her arms for Sharon.

Xuchilbara picked up Christabella like dirt and flung her aside like trash.

Amaris gathered the bleeding Colin in her arms, tears were flowing down her face.

"No, please don't die!" She wept.

"Amaris, I must. Before I do, I want to tell you something. I had fallen in love with you the moment I set my eyes on you. I can see very clearly that you don't feel the same and are in love with Xuchilbara." He croaked.

Darren heard that loud and clear, what a two-timing bitch Amaris really was!

"I didn't know that you loved me, Colin! Why didn't you say?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now. All that does is saving this town, I want you to do that for me. Understand?" He pleaded.

She nodded her head.

A faint smile went across his face.

Then he lifted his hand to touch one of the walls and everything turned from normal to diseased.

Everyone watched it unfold before their very eyes.

Amaris looked down at Colin.

"It will give you a upperhand in the battle. Goodbye Amaris."

With that, Colin was dead.

All hope was lost, that's all Amaris could feel.

Author's Note: I'm So Sorry That I Haven't Updated Lately, Too Much Was Going On And Still Have Major Writer's Block. The Ideas For This Chapter Are By My Best Friend, BG. Thank You For The Massive Help, Friend!


	11. Chapter 11

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Eleven

Listen To Requim For A Dream For This Chapter, It's Inspired For The Battle Ahead.

The gang were thrown in a hidden cell, they were forced to go there by Darren.

Colin's dead body was thrown away like rubbish, the smell of burning flesh caused everyone to vomit.

Amaris huddled in the corner, hugging her legs with a lost stare.

Joanna left Jason's arms to comfort her, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"It's not over, Amaris." She said in a soft voice.

She looked at her best friend, the tears were still flowing down her face.

"But it is, Joanna. Colin's dead, where's the hope now?" Amaris replied, glummy.

Alessa walked towards the pair, the innocence grabbed everyone's attention.

"Weakness is not something you should succumb to. I called you here for a reason, Amaris. To save this town and me from this never ending hell." She reminded her.

"There's no point, Alessa. Christabella has won and so has Darren, how could he betray me like that?"

Joanna looked at Xuchilbara who came to them, holding the bloody speare in his other hand.

He offered it to Amaris, she rose her defeated head to him. A faint smile appeared across her face.

"_I know you can do this, Amaris. I have so much faith in you, so much strengh and power to set everyone free." _The mysterious voice in her head said.

"Will everyone be with me in this battle?" She asked, looking around the cell.

Cybil stood in with a proud smile. "I still got my gun. Of coarse I'm in." She said.

Amaris nodded her head at her.

"So am I, Alessa is awfully like Sharon." Rose said, stepping beside the police woman.

"I'll fight to save this place." Jason said, looking at Amaris then to Joanna.

The love pouring between the pair was strong that Amaris admired them deeply.

"I will fight with my friend, she's always been there for me." Joanna said.

Amaris looked at the weapon in Xuchilbara's hand.

"Do you think I can do this?" She asked him, studying his pyrmaid head.

A simple nod was enough for her to take the speare.

Standing up, Amaris walked towards the cell door.

With one bash against it, the door was free from it's hinges and slammed on the floor.

"Come on, guys. Let's go and save Silent Hill!" She cried.

* * *

Christabella watched the burning of Colin's body with a sinster's smile across her face.

Darren was also loving it, serves his ex-girlfriend right to being around a ugly dickhead.

Most of the townspeople came back now that it was quiet and peaceful.

Some had sharp weapons while others were worried of what could happen next.

Suddenly, a almightly bang came from behind them.

They turned to find Amaris and the others slowly walking towards them with muderous looks across their faces.

Christabella sneered, no one could escape that cell but she was proven wrong.

"KILL THEM!" She ordered, pointing her finger at the gang.

"GET THEM!" Amaris screamed.

Two sides ran towards each other, the battle was begining.

Cybil shot a few, Rose gathered Sharon and Alessa to safety but also punched her way through.

Joanna and Jason did awesome kicks together.

Xuchilbara used his sword on some, the bloody slaughter was spread everywhere.

Amaris had Christabella and Darren in her sights.

"Get her, this is your moment." The old bitch comanded him.

He ran towards his ex-lover, rage was in those eyes of his.

"You don't have to do this!" Amaris cried but it was too late.

He started to attack but she was better by using the speare to defend herself.

"How could you be unfaithful to me?" Darren raged.

"I was never unfaithful to you!" Amaris replied.

"Er, what about that dickhead revealing his feelings to you before he coughed his last breath?" He reminded her.

"But I didn't feel the same for him." She answered truthly.

"LIAR!" He screamed, digging out a knife from his pocket and stabbed her on her side.

The pain was blinding, she yelled out loud to alert everyone.

Xuchilbara noticed this and stormed towards Darren.

Without a second's pause, he picked him up igorning his frightened screams.

Amaris pleaded for Xuchilbara not to kill him but he didn't listen.

Darren was ripped apart by his powerful hands, blood and body parts poured all over her.

Amaris was horrifed at Xuchilbara's action, he just killed her boyfriend right before her very eyes!

But strangely, she wasn't upset.

The pain at her side grabbed her attention once more.

Xuchilbara leaned down to place his bloody hands there, she hissed.

"Dying are you?" Christabella said.

"Maybe, but you are already dead before I am." Amaris cried.

She grabbed the speare and threw it right at the evil bitch.

The woman's body slammed against the diseased wall, her wailing was loud and disturbing.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as the blood flowed like a rushing waterfall.

Everyone stopped to watch what was happening.

Before Christabella breathed her last, she said weakly.

"Silent... Hill... Is... Free.."

Then she was dead.

Alessa broke free from Rose's embrace to walk towards Amaris.

"Well done, you have saved Silent Hill. For that, you will live." She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Alessa." Amaris said, with a smile until she fainted.

Author's Note: Final Chapter Up Soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Silent Hill: Beacon Of Hope

Chapter Twelve

"Amaris, wake up!" Joanna cried.

The teen moaned and stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" Amaris croaked.

"You're in Silent Hill's hosptail." Rose said, holding Sharon in her arms while standing with a tall and rather handsome guy that had to be her husband.

"What? How can that be?" She gasped, leaning up quickly.

"You saved the town, Amaris. Don't you remember?" A familer voice spoke.

There coming towards the bed was Alessa, a warm smile was across her innoncent face.

"Did I?" She asked.

"Yes, Christabella is dead. Once she died, I tied the razor wire that held Colin all that time." The girl replied.

Just the mention of his name made Amaris lower her head, she had failed him and that would haunt her forever.

"You mustn't blame for his death. He has returned to his family, I swear it." Alessa said.

Amaris looked at her with a frown.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. Now, there's someone I want you to see."

The girl stepped aside to reveal Xuchilbara but this time, there was no pyrmaid head.

Amaris gasped, jumping off the bed to run into his arms.

"Can this be real?" She said, looking deep into a pair of beautiful orbs before her.

"Yes, it is real." He replied, using his lips instead of talking in her mind.

The bittersweet moment was lovely to see.

* * *

As Amaris recovered, it was time to leave Silent Hill and return back home.

Rose, her husband and Sharon left early as their daughter was extremly tired.

But they didn't forget their thanks to Amaris and Alessa, the pair hoped that they would see them again.

Cybil hopped on her bike and drove out, refusing to say goodbye as she wasn't a woman to cry buckets over it.

Joanna, Jason, Xuchilbara and Amaris headed towards the car that still sat there unused for such a long time.

"It seems so different and peaceful now, dosen't it?" Amaris said to Alessa.

"Mmm, it sure does." She replied.

"Alessa?" A woman's voice appeared.

They turned to find it belonged to Dahila.

The little girl was stunned at this.

"Can you ever forgive your mother?" She pleaded, slowly coming towards her daughter.

Alessa looked at Amaris, tears were in both of their eyes.

"Go on, it's time to forgive and forget." Amaris whispered.

Alessa turned back to Dahila and dashed towards her open arms.

Mother and daughter finally together at last, it was yet a another bittersweet moment.

"Oh my darling! I'm so sorry!" She wailed.

"Don't worry, mummy. It's alright now thanks to my friend." Alessa said.

They broke away from the embrace to look at Joanna, Jason and Amaris.

"I want to say my sorries to all of you and thank you for saving this town." Dahila said, with a sniff.

"If it wasn't for the dream, I wouldn't take much notice of Silent Hill." Amaris said, with a shrug.

"You, look after her. She's a good girl." Dahila pointed at Xuchilbara.

"I will. Don't you worry." He replied with a breath-taking smile.

Amaris looked at him with a added grin.

"So what will you do now?" Alessa asked.

"Go home and live our lives I guess." Amaris replied.

"I'm sorry about Darren."

"He betrayed me, somehow he deserved it."

Alessa nodded at that.

The gang got in the car, Joanna was at the driving seat with Jason sitting with her.

"Goodbye Dahila and Alessa, look after each other and keep Silent Hill healthy!" They cried.

The pair waved at the car as it went down the road disappearing from sight.

Author's Note: That's The End, Hope You Like It. Sorry If It's A Little Short But I Think It's A Good Ending.


End file.
